Hello
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: AU. Shizuo and Izaya are best friends for a few years now. Then Izaya moves to America -yet still keeping contact with Shizuo. When he rushes back he's surprised with what he sees. "Excuse me, but who the hell are you?"
1. Izaya Introduction

A/N- Hi everybody! A new story? AGAIN? Will I ever stop? No, not really! Anyway, I wanna try something new, and this story is a experiment, I won't tell anyone what it is until the very end of the story. It's just a hypothesis of mine. Oh, God I'm turning into Izaya now!

Uhhh…anyway, inspired by "Hello/How are you" by Miku Hatsune, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer- I don't own Durarara! That belongs to Narita-sensei.

Chapter One- Introduction

_"(Hello) I said to the window and whispered quietly,_

_ (How are you?)In the room all by myself, there's nobody here._

_ (Morning) The morning comes with heavy rain,_

_ (Tick Tock) won't somebody come and wind me up today?"_

Orihara Izaya was a shy boy, with jet-black hair that slightly covers a pair of brown eyes so bright, they're almost red.

This boy named Izaya had moved many times in his young 7 years of life, and had learned many languages, including English and Russian.

His new home was a bustling part of Tokyo named Ikebukuro.

This boy was now walking through the hallways of another unfamiliar school with an energetic boy named Kishitani Shinra. He continued listening to the very talkative boy, giving him a tour of the school.

"-and that's the water fountain! You should wait until break to go use it… Oh! Here we are, our home room," Shinra pointed his finger to the number on the door, 1342, "I'll introduce you to the class!"

They walked in, stepping into an almost empty room. It was still before school started and few students and the teacher were scattered around at different desks.

Izaya gave a sigh and followed the other boy to whom he presumed was the teacher.

The teacher seemed nice, with a wide smile and told Izaya that her name was "Sakine", he gave her his papers. She pointed to his new seat.

The seat was near the back, behind one of the present students. The student was listening to Shinra while sucking a lollipop. The boy seemed slightly annoyed at being talked to death, and then Shinra pointed out Izaya.

"That's him, Heiwajima-kun! Orihara Izaya! Say hi!" with a cheerful (_and loud_) voice, waving him over.

The black-haired boy just stood there, slightly flustered when both of the other boy's eyes were looking at him.

"Well, what are you doing? C'mon." Izaya noticed the other boy speak to him. He then noticed the other boy stand up and walk up to him.

'_H-huh?' _

"My name's Shizuo. Nice to meet you, since you'll be sitting next to me, I guess that makes me your co-guide with Mr. Talks-too-much." Shizuo said with a smile.

The boys shook hands and went to their desks.

"You don't talk much, don't you? Here" The brown-haired boy asked, giving Izaya a lollipop from his pocket.

"Not really and thanks." The sweet was good and he looked out the window, the scenery was so nice.

"How are you going to make friends then? You seem nice."

"…"

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, most kids here are jerks and dumb anyway." Shizuo said with an overly dramatic sigh.

Izaya smiled, he thought that this boy would be a good friend. He hoped he would be.

"So, Hei-

"Just Shizuo, please."

"Shizuo-kun, how do you get by here? Any weirdos?" He got close to the boy's ear and whispered as more kids started arriving.

The other boy laughed.

Both knew this would be a good friendship.

**A few weeks later….**

Two boys walked side by side, on their way back from school.

Izaya and Shizuo had gotten closer over the next few weeks. Izaya always gave Shizuo his milk at lunch, and always got a warm smile in return.

He _really_ liked that smile.

Once, Izaya was being harassed by other kids because of his strange eye color and shyness, and Shizuo punched them all, giving himself a detention.

Shinra had already left for home; he didn't want to "keep his future wife waiting in despair."

"Ne, Shizu-chan~" Izaya giggle as he got a playful punch on his arm, Shizuo hated that name, "wanna come over to my house? My mom got pictures of my new sisters!"

"Really? Hmm, I don't think my mom will mind. Especially since Kasuka is sick today. So yeah, sure, why not?"

"Yatta~!" Izaya grabbed the other's arm in glee.

The brown-haired boy was happy that Izaya got over his shyness; he started to open up more, and smiled more too.

As they were walking, they passed by a bakery with a pretty lady sweeping; the boys got some candy and walked again. Izaya noticed that his friend always looked at the lady a little longer than he should. A emotion bubbled when he saw that, he never liked that emotion.

They got to Izaya's house and plopped themselves on the couch. The watched T.V. and looked at the pictures of the red-eyed boy's soon-to-be twin sisters.

The boys were soon attached at the hip; everyone at school never saw them apart. Every day they would go to the other's house and just talk and do homework.

It was the perfect friendship; one that a child would find only in movies.

Nothing could stop them.

Nothing.

Until _that_ one day.

A/N- Dun dun duuuunnn~! You guys have to waiiiiiit!

I hope you guys review, and I hope you enjoyed.

Until next time, lovely humans.

~Mikomi Ai


	2. Shizuo IntroductionChapter 1

**A/N- Hello everyone! This is part 2 of the prologue~! I got a funny idea for a one-shot and wanted your guy's opinion on it! Anyone here know Hetalia? There is a time where France asks England to marry him for money reasons, and I got this idea just YESTERDAY! WHY NOT EARLIER! Any who, tell me if I should write it in a Shizu x Iza format… imagine…**

_**Shizzy- That's a damn marriage contract!**_

_**Izzy- No it's not… it's a calendar! Now sign it!**_

_**Shizzy- FUCK YOU!**_

_**XD So, I'll just start Shizuo's version of the beginning now~!**_

Chapter 2- Introduction part 2

_ Why do you keep silent and hide it all?_

_ Are you afraid of being laughed at?_

_ So you don't want to be seen by anyone,_

_ Is that what you really feel?_

Heiwajima Shizuo was an overly emotional boy, always has been, always will be; with shaggy brown hair and fiery chocolate brown eyes. He was the opposite of his younger brother, Kasuka; who was silent and rarely spoke.

The young brunette was sitting alone in the class room, waiting for the bell to signal the start of the day while sucking on a lollipop he stole off the counter before he left his house. He liked to be early, if not to catch up on work, then to just watch the clouds from the window. It was silent, and he liked that very much. It was different from home.

His parents fought, but thankfully only when Kasuka and Shizuo were asleep. He can still hear them though. His dad would even come home with a strange smell and way of walking sometimes. He would just drag his brother upstairs to their shared room.

He was staring out the window, when he heard the door open. He saw his friend (who was quite the talker) Shinra with someone he had never seen before. The only thing he could tell from the boy was that he had black hair.

"Ne~! Heiwajima-kun!" Shizuo looked up to the bespectacled boy.

"I'm fine with ju-

"Did you see the new kid? His name is Orihara…uh… Izaya! That's it! Such a strange name, right?" Shizuo listened to the other boy, slightly annoyed at being cut off.

"He's kind of shy, so don't scare him away…"

"What are you implying?"

Shinra froze and waved his hands in a 'don't hurt me' way, "No-nothing!"

Shizuo looked at the boy, who seemed to look for his seat. Shinra must have noticed this too and pointed him out, quite loudly too; Shizuo had to plug his ears.

"Look, Heiwajima kun! That's him, Orihara Izaya! Say Hi!" The brunette noticed that the new classmate froze at the spot.

'_The poor guy had to deal with Mr. Never-shuts-up… I better help…'_

"Well, what are you doing? C'mon…" Shizuo walked up, and placed a smile on his face. Izaya didn't seem evil, and Shizuo was willing to have another friend. He put out his hand in a greeting.

"My name's Shizuo. Nice to meet you, since you'll be sitting next to me, I guess that makes me your co-guide along with Mr. Talks-too-much."

He could hear a faint "Hey! That's not nice!" from Shinra and he was most likely pouting.

They went back to their seats and starting talking.

**A few days later…**

"Hey Izaya!" Shizuo waved as he saw his new friend walking to school, the other boy waved back and stopped to wait for him.

"Still not talking much, right?" He asked when he caught up, he saw the other boy's cheeks flush slightly.

They got to school earlier-as usual- and talked with Shinra. When more kids showed up, one boy came up to the group and asked, "What's up with your eyes? They're like all red! It's weird."

"U-uh.." The black-haired boy stuttered, this happens in almost every school he goes to, but he couldn't help it. It was his natural eye color, and he was too young for contacts.

Another boy came in as well, "Yeah, I heard that people with red eyes bring trouble! (1)"

Shinra tried to get them away, "C-c'mon guys, stop it…"

Shizuo just stood up, and punched both of the boys.

"Shut up! You guys are annoying!"

He grabbed his friend's hand and went into the bathroom, where he calmed him down and wiped the tears streaming down.

"These are just regular people. It's okay. Everyone's the same, human." That's what he told Izaya, not knowing it would affect him later in life.

**So shall we kick this story off? A few weeks later.**

Izaya was silent while he and Shizuo were walking in yakuta for the summer festival. Memories of yesterday flashed through his mind.

"Hey Shizu-chan?"

"_Sweetheart. We're moving…"_

_Sitting frozen, Izaya should have known. But so soon?_

"_Where to?" Hoping it wasn't far…_

"_America."_

"-America." He finished telling Shizuo. The other boy seemed unfazed.

"And?"

"What do you mean, 'and'?"

"We can still talk, there's such a thing as a webcam, so we can see each other too. So what's the problem?"

"W-well… uhh…"

"Exactly, so let's have fun."

**Years later…**

Orihara Izaya was absolutely tired and didn't want to get up for school. Until he realized it was Saturday…

"WAKE UP, LOUSE!" Izaya fell out of his bed from the uproar from his computer.

'_I guess Shizu-chan's online…'_

"Morning to you too, Sunshine…"

Izaya over the years had matured and had officially gotten over his shyness. Yet, at the same time, he had changed for the worse as well. He liked to control people, and Shizuo was right, they were all the same.

"Convinced anyone to commit a crime again lately?" The brown-haired teen asked, jokingly.

"Maybe~! You never know? Broken anymore lately~?" Izaya snickered, fully awake now.

Over the years, Shizuo had gotten incredible strength. When he proved this to Izaya, he was surprised to find out instead of being afraid, he was clapping for joy; cheering him on.

"Hmph, the teacher started it…"

"Hahahahaaa!"

"Shut up, Flea…"

"Love ya too, sweetie~!" And those words Izaya had meant, but of course he wouldn't tell his best friend that…

His friend was just very kind, even if he had some friends in his new home; they never compared to the brown haired boy. And a bonus was that he had grown wonderfully handsome over the years, and as a teen he would have strange dreams about him and Shizuo, he was always slightly disappointed when he woke up.

'_Distance makes the heart grow fonder or some shit…_' Izaya thought.

"I'm going to dye my hair blonde, what do you think?" Shizuo brought up suddenly.

"Ehhh? Why?"

"I was talking to a sempai and he brought up the idea. Something about blonde being a warning sign…"

Izaya pictured his friend as a blonde and was happy with the result, he even blushed slightly.

"Iza-nii~! Time for breakfast!" He heard his younger sister, Mairu, yell out.

"Gotta go, Shizu-chan! Tell me what happens! I wanna be the first one to see!"

"'Kay, bye."

**A/N- Okay, that was a fail at something actually loving from me… I've never written something like this, so any pointers would be just lovely~! And just plain reviews would be just wonderful!**

**Shizuo- Do it… She won't stop complaining about her life…**

**Me- Shut u- *gets hit with computer***

***in the hospital unconscious***

**Izaya- So, dearest humans, REVIEW~!**

**Shizzy- IIIIZAAAAYAAAA! **


	3. Equally, Cruelly

**A/N- Hi hi~! How's everyone been? Good I hope! Sorry it's been a while, I've been working on other fics and such. Man, every time I go to write for this story, it feels so weird because I'm not used to writing… sweet and loving… as you can tell from "Disorder" and "What I'll do". *blushes* yeah… **

**Warning (Just in case you thought this WHOLE story would be sweet, there will a warning)- In this chapter, there will be… blood? I don't wanna spoil it…**

**Disclaimer- I don't and never will own Durarara! (Unless it's the perfume I'm gonna force my mom to buy me~! :D Muhahaha!)**

**Chapter 2- Equally, Cruelly…**

~_*What I believed in, a comforting fantasy…_

_ Repeats itself endlessly in the mirror…_

_ "Why don't you just give it up?"_

_ You shouted so violently._

_ My memories fading at the highest speed…*~_

The brunette in Ikebukuro closed his laptop with a warm smile on his face; Izaya was always very easily excitable. Shizuo really missed his friend; it's already been five years. It was even almost time to start high school.

"Man, does time fly…" he said to himself quietly as he got up and went down stairs, telling his parents that he was going to dye his hair now.

"Okay Sweetie, good luck." His mom said from the kitchen.

"Remember boy, this was your decision…" He dad grumbled while watching t.v. with Kasuka.

Shizuo waved them off as he walked out the door; not knowing that this would change his entire life.

~*_two hours later*~_

Shizuo looked in the mirror of the barber, amazed at the new look.

He looked pretty damn good, if he had a say so himself; they even did the eyebrows.

"Thank you." He told while paying the barber.

"Not a problem, kid. Come back anytime, 'kay?"

He was now walking, and tried calling his parents to say he was done, but surprisingly… no one answered…

'_They're probably fighting again…'_ he sighed, dreading to walk in on that.

As he got closer to his house, he smelt something off, he tried ignoring it but it was strong. He kept walking though; he had to get home anyway…

Shizuo soon knew what that smell and regretted going home as he backed up from the already opened door.

"W-what?" There was blood on the floor, giving off a strong scent.

"MOM! DAD! KASUKA? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" he shouted, scared.

He decided to walk in, taking off his shoes and slowly roaming through the house cautiously; looking for a reason.

He gasped as he peeked in the kitchen…

"K-Kas-Kasuka…"

_His younger brother was dead…_

He drooped to the floor, making his light blue jeans turn red. He tried to put out his hand, tried to check to see if his younger brother had any sort of pulse; he heard his mother's voice.

"Sh-shizuo-chan…" his mother walked in-grasping the wall for dear life with one hand while holding her stomach with the other- slowly trying to reach her eldest.

"Mom… what… happened?" His voice was getting lower and shaky while his head lowered itself, bitter tears running down.

One by one.

The blonde's mother finally collapsed right by her son's side, holding onto his arm.

"S-sweetheart… I know this is bad… Just… just run.."

Shizuo's eyes widened, his mother was so cold, even with the warm blood on her, and her grip was so weak.

"What-

"Y-you- the woman was cut off with a slice across the neck.

_His mother was dead._

"Welcome… home…" A deep voice slurred, obviously high off of drugs and alcohol.

"You did this…?" The blonde turned around to see his own father on the chair, waving around a knife, his head down.

"Nice hair…" He slurred.

Shizuo backed up, not wanting to believe this was true. He was so close to just snapping. He was ready to lash out.

But he couldn't…

This was his own _father_. Anyone he could easily pick up the refrigerator and just squash them… but…

"Oh my God…" He was brought out of his musings when his father lifted up the knife again.

"The bitch had it coming… Your brother only got in the way… I can't have you turning on me too… No hard feelings, right?" He saw his father raise and start swinging his bloodied knife.

Shizuo didn't think anymore.

He only followed his instincts.

He pulled his fist back and let it hit his father in the face, knocking him out instantly.

He was filled with too much rage…

Too much hate…

He picked up the knife and with one swift slash, decapitated his head.

Not after two seconds after, Shizuo was brought back to his senses and screamed loudly.

_His father was dead._

_Shizuo Heiwajima just killed his own father. _

The blonde boy fell in the puddle of his family's blood, unconscious.

_**~* Hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello *~**_

"Where am I?" Shizuo asked as he looked around, seeing nothing but pitch black.

"Your mind…" A voice like his own (_but much more clam)_ said as Shizuo also heard footsteps.

"My… mind?"

"Yes…"

Soon light flowed through the room as a man appeared in front of the bloody blonde.

The man looked just like Shizuo, even had the blonde hair. The only differences were his eyes and clothing. Instead of a coffee like brown, they were a bright ocean blue. The man was also wearing a white and blue yakuta, while smoking a pipe.

"Who are you?" Shizuo continued to question.

"Does it matter? Just know I am a part of you. My name is Tsugaru." Tsugaru held out his hand to the boy.

Shizuo hands were shaking, he saw the blood on his hands and he remembered what had happened just moments before.

He broke down crying.

"God dammit… God fucking dammit… Why?" He sobbed to the other man.

"Take my hand. I can help you." He raised his head to see Tsugaru's calm face and took his hand.

"What can you do?" Shizuo grumbled as they walked forwards.

"I can help you. Now no more questions, you'll see for yourself."

And so Shizuo kept his mouth shut.

"You want all the pain gone, yes?" Tsugaru spoke suddenly.

"Yes." The other said in a small whisper, pain filling his eyes- making them sting with tears clinging onto the lashes.

"I can grant that, for a price…"

"Eh?"

The blue and white-clad man turned to face the other with something in his hands. It looked like a small glowing ball, but flashes were swirling around it. Shizuo looked closer; he'd realized that it was his entire life in different flash and swirl.

"These are your memories. In these include your family's demise. I can take all that away, as if it never happened. Then you'll wake up in the hospital, not knowing a thing."

"R-really? You can do-

"BUT I cannot take away a certain portion, but all of them. So your most precious memories, friends, and even your own name… will forever be missing in your mind."

The boy's eyes widened as he heard the words come out so calmly.

Shizuo thought and thought. It would all be gone… everything.

All the friends, all the family, all the love…

All the hurt, all the hate, all the blood…

"So have you made up your mind?" Tsugaru asked after a while.

"Do it. Just fucking do it…"

"Alright then." The man threw the memories up into the air, making all the memories form into a room around the two blondes. Each memory was like a screen, playing and replaying themselves over and over.

Shizuo looked around and smiled sadly at one specific memory.

("_Well, what are you doing? C'mon…" Shizuo walked up, and placed a smile on his face. Izaya didn't seem evil, and Shizuo was willing to have another friend. He put out his hand in a greeting._

_"My name's Shizuo. Nice to meet you, since you'll be sitting next to me, I guess that makes me your co-guide along with Mr. Talks-too-much."_

_He could hear a faint "Hey! That's not nice!" from Shinra and he was most likely pouting._

_They went back to their seats and starting talking.)_

_ Who were those boys?_

Then all the memories started to turn black- then like a t.v. turned into static.

Then each of the screens started to fade.

One

By

One.

Each of the memories was turning blank.

The blonde was lifted up, now alone; his clothes were turning back into white, all blood gone.

_What's going on?_

_ Where is this place?_

He was now surrounded by mirrors, and as he looked at all of them, one question remained.

_Who…_

_ Am… I?_

~* _**Hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello-hello *~**_

"That poor boy!" A woman exclaimed as she looked at her computer screen, receiving news that a family was slaughtered- all except one.

"What happened?" The woman's husband asked, hushing her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"The Heiwajimas…" She showed her husband the news clip of the crime scene and saw her husband's eyes widen slightly.

"What are we going to te-

"What about Shizu-chan's family?"

They turned to see Izaya's confused expression.

**A/N- Annnnd CUT! I'm soooo evil! *evilly laughs*I've noticed that A LOT with my most recent updates! But really, I'm so sorry to end it here, but I felt it was a perfect spot to end it. JUST A NOTE! The song at the beginning was originally "Disappearance of Miku Hatsune" but I changed the lyrics just slightly. I hope no one minds…**

**So on that note…**

**REVIEW! PLEASE~! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!**

**Until next time, sweet humans.**

**~Mikomi Ai**


	4. Shattered

**A/N- Hey~! I hoped everyone enjoyed the last chapter! I wanted to give everyone a sort-of "is this really happening" emotion. This chapter is actually one of my favorites! I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I did write it~!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

_~Finding answers_

_Is forgetting all the questions we call home_

_Passing graves of the unknown~_

_Shattered by Trading Yesterday (MTT Version)_

Izaya's eyes widened when his mother showed him the different news clips.

Blood… Blood _everywhere_. The bodies were scattered around the same floor, mixing the bloods together to create a pool of sticky, crimson liquid.

He didn't notice the lone tear that dripped from his eyes.

He pushed his parents away from the laptop, his parents saying nothing. They understood.

He clicked article after article, watched video after video, and stared at picture after picture.

'_Sh-shizu-chan…' _Red eyes scanned the newest article.

Ikebukuro, Japan

April 12, 2011

The latest break on the Heiwajima Massacre is not much, they have yet to find the body of the eldest son- Shizuo Heiwajima, 15. The police has, however, found a high dosage of alcohol and cocaine in the father. This leads the police to believe this event was an outcome of drugs.

They then proceeded to show pictures of the different injuries that the family endured. Izaya looked away, not wanting to look at the large amount of slashes.

**But **what makes this invalid is the fact that the father's head was decapitated. Mystery after mystery. We'll keep you all informed.

"Izaya, honey?" His mother's gentle and slow voice called from behind, putting a soft hand on his shoulder; trying to calm the shaking form from breaking apart. She heard a choked sob and held her only son.

"Hah… W-why?" A sniffle was heard; he wanted to go to his friend. He needed to see Shizuo _now_. Izaya needed to find him, and with everything he had; Izaya wanted to find him alive, ready to have Izaya's comfort.

He slammed the laptop hard, and whipped himself around to face his shocked parents.

"I'm going to Ikebukuro."

His father sighed, and his mother had a small, sad smile on her lips.

"Fine. I'll call your grandmother, because you're staying with her. And Izaya…" His father's stern voice slowly turned concerned.

"Yes?"

"Be careful. You don't know what happened." Izaya's eyes tingled again, he cast his face downward, making his bangs hide his pained eyes.

"Alright."

_**~*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*~**_

Izaya is watching the world go by as he sat in the window seat in first-class. He opened his laptop to check on any updates on Shizuo, when he was stopped by a flight attendant.

"Excuse me, sir, but we're about to land and we advise you to turn off any electronics. Thank you!" she said with a fake smile.

He slammed the laptop down before he could read the headlines.

HEIWAJIMA SURVIOR FOUND!

He laid his head down, shutting his eyes slowly; setting himself in dreams of seeing his crush welcoming back with a warm smile and strong arms encircling his waist.

He muttered a single phrase before the temptress named sleep lured him in completely.

"I'm coming, Shizu-chan."

_**~*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*~**_

A blonde male at the age of 15 slowly opened his eyes, a bright light greeting him.

He didn't know where he was, or for that matter…

_Who he was…_

The blonde slowly rose, noticing the clean light blue sheets around him. This was a bed, he thought; remembering one thing.

"DAD! CELTY! Shizuo-kun is awake!" a voice made the blonde jump and grab the sheets, not sure what was happening.

Honey-hazel eyes watched a bespectacled brunette walk in, more like rushed in; he had a large grin on his face as he walked closer to the other boy. The blonde shaked slightly, feeling a strange emotion any other person would call "fear".

The blonde tried to speak what he wanted to say.

It came out to be a quite, stuttered mess. "St-st-stay… a-a-away! Who…?"

The grin on the brunette's face quickly dispersed as he heard those words, and his eyes widened when he realized what had happened.

Shizuo had suppressed his memories.

A normal person wouldn't catch this right away, but Shinra had already studied many text books about the medical field. So Shinra knew how to deal with it properly.

"Do you not know me?" He asked slowly, as if speaking to a frightened child.

"Huh?" The blonde calmed down a little bit, tilting his head to the left.

A woman wearing a yellow helmet walked into the room, tapping the boy now known as Shinra's shoulder.

/How is he?/ she typed.

"Memory loss. This is common in traumatic events; his subconscious simply suppressed the memories… Poor thing…" He pitied the blonde.

/How terrible…/

The blonde watched as the exchange went back and forth; feeling ignored and angry about not having his question answered, he yelled out.

"Who are you!" They were shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Calm down there… I'm sorry," Shinra began, "My name is Shinra Kishitani. And this lovely lady is my soon to be wi-

He was cut off with a punch the stomach, he continued anyway, "This is Celty. We are friends, we mean no harm."

"Okay… So who am I?"

If Celty had her head, she would have bit her lip, and she was sure her eyes would have stung slightly.

Shinra took a deep breath, not wanting to tell him the truth… but having to.

"Your name is Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima."

Shizuo blinked once, twice, and then three times.

"I need more tha-

"That's good enough for now." Shinra interrupted, a sad edge on hidden in his tone.

"O-okay… So is this my home?"

If Celty had her head, she would have cried right now.

"For the moment, yes it is, Heiwajima-kun." A man in a gas-masked walked in, holding a pair of clean clothes for Shizuo to wear.

"You must change; you've been wearing those pajamas for a day or so."

The blonde took the clothes and smiled softly. Another new emotion had come to him.

Gratitude.

_**~*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*HELLO*~**_

A new week for school, and Izaya was running from his new home to the school. He still had a slight jet-lag from the flight and he wasn't used to waking up this early.

The red-eyed boy ran and ran on a familiar path to the Raijin middle and high school.

_He stopped dead when he saw a mop of blonde hair walking along side with a babbling brunette._

"Shizu-chan." He said, a little breathless.

'_turn around… just turn around…'_ he thought, needing to see his face in real life.

Shinra had heard gasps from behind and when he looked, his eyes widened.

There, in all a smiling bunch and flushed faced, was _Orihara Izaya. _

_Shizuo's supposed 'best friend'._

Fate was a bitch, he concluded.

"Shizuo-kun, just wait here, okay? And don't turn around!" He told the blonde, who just nodded, thinking it was normal.

Shinra had run up to Izaya, waving his arms around; trying to block the red-eyed boy's view.

"He-hey, Izaya! Whatcha' doing here?" he whispered.

"I came back! Is that Shizu-chan?" Izaya moved his head because the glasses wearing boy was blocking his view.

"Wh-what? Nooo!" He distracted (or tried anyway) the other brunette.

Izaya wasn't having any of it though, he pushed Shinra aside and ran up _and hugged the blonde from behind._

Shizuo had frozen on spot, not registering what was happening.

Izaya hooked his arms around the blonde's neck; nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck.

"Shizu-chan! You're okay! You're okay! I'm so happy!" Izaya knew he was spilling out all his emotions, and was even crying from joy at being able to touch his friend like this.

"I missed you sooo much!" Shizuo felt a warm liquid drop onto his neck and finally snapped.

He grabbed the pale arms and flipped him over as Izaya fell on the ground.

"Sh-

"Who the fuck are you? Get away from me!" Shizuo panicked, eyes filled with fear and mouth turning into a scowl.

Shinra put his head in his hands. He knew this would happen.

Izaya just stared at the blonde with surprise.

He tried to play it off as a joke.

"Hahaha! Very funny, Shizu-chan! I almost believed you! I knew I'm more handsome in person… but you got to know your own best friend!" He said, almost desperately.

"I don't know you! I've never even seen your face before! How dare you touch me like you know me! And why did you call me that? Do I look like a child to you!" Shizuo shouted angrily.

Shinra gaped. '_Uh oh…'_

"I-it's me… Izaya…?" He tried again; eyes hurting, and smile fading completely.

"Never heard of you. Leave me alone…" Shizuo walked ahead of the dumbstruck Izaya on the asphalt, turning back to ask Shinra politely, "Are you coming? I don't know where school is…"

"A-ah…!" Shinra regained his posture and tried to help Izaya as he said, "In a moment, Shizuo-kun."

Shinra sadly smiled at his old friend, Izaya, as he noticed the other brunette was frozen where he sat.

"Go away…" Izaya whispered to the other.

"Go help Shizu-chan…"

When Izaya was sure he was alone, he scrunched himself up into a ball and screamed as loud as he could, wailing at the hurtful sorrow he had in his heart.

"_What… happened!" _

Izaya had never felt more confused or betrayed in his whole life.

He had never felt more… _human._

_He hated it._

**A/N- Done for this chapter~! So tell me, what do you think so far? And for those of you who think it's too OOC. There's a reason. Remember this is an AU. Izaya and Shizuo had completely different lives and therefore different outlooks on life and reactions! But I hope you enjoyed it, nevertheless.**

**Review, please~!**

**Until next time, my little lovable humans.**

**~Mikomi Ai**


	5. Compromising Reality

**A/N- Kyaaaa~! I'M GOING TO BE 15 SOOOOON~! I'm so happy and thankful for my life, ya know? Despite all of the despairs and obstacles I've had to face; I faced them with a smile on my face. Also I would thank my friends for always just… being there. Gosh, I'm so sappy… Well, my birthday is on the first of June; and if you want to know what I want for it… Reviews would be great! :DDD**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the songs I use nor Durarara! **

_~*Multiply Humanity; Harmonize Insanity_

_Sharing light of remedy, pulling tides of clarity._

_Shattered glass on flower beds; humanize inhumane ends._

_It's all the same for The Dreamers*~_

_Where Butterflies Never Die by Broken Iris_

The brunette just sat in the same spot on the asphalt; his head hung low and questions roaming and cramming into his mind.

_What's wrong with Shizu-chan? How come he didn't recognize me? Why did he do that? Why did he __**say**__ that? Why did Shinra make sure to keep us from not seeing each other again? Just what the __**fuck**__ happened? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

The tears from before were dried and itched on Izaya's skin; but he didn't care at the moment. Despite him looking so damn _human_.

Although the teen's hobby was human observation, he had no desire to actually **act** like one. They were so easily broken, so easily dominated and will follow what other people feel is right; but not their own sense of justice.

"Izaya! Hey!" The raven was pulled out of his musings by the call of the bespectacled Shinra; huffing and holding his knees from the long run.

"What?" Izaya curtly asked, not wanting to be seen.

"Listen… I know you're probably confu-

"PROBABLY!" the raven started, now irritated, "I see on the news that everyone in Shizu-chan's family just fucking **died**! I come all the way here to see if he was alright; and what fucking happens! **He throws me and yells that he doesn't know me!"** He finished, now up but still back turned on the other.

"So yeah, Shinra; I'm confused…"

The other boy sighed and looked the other way as he muttered.

"Well, he doesn't know you. Not me nor you or everybody."

Red eyes widened slightly and turned around; asking an appropriate "what?"

"Yup… You know that his family… yeah… well his psyche had been traumatized by the death that he repressed his memory of not only the murder, but his life in general. He has the IQ of a ninth grader. I guess that wouldn't be so bad since were in tenth…"

"…"

The lack of reaction except for the tense air hanging over them, making it heavy for Izaya to breathe.

He was breathing under water, heavy and his lungs hurt. One deep breath came after another; it was too thick.

"I-Izaya…?"

The raven felt like he wasn't breathing under water, but blood. He could only see the red and the liquid is clotting in his throat, coughing and coughing. He's _drowning._

"Izaya! Izaya, calm down!" The words were like a siren, blaring out; and yet they were fallen on deaf ears.

A single phrase was repeated like a chant, over and over; each time still not believed.

'_He doesn't know who I am…'_

Shinra tried to calm his frantic and hysterical friend. He knew something like this would happen.

"Shhhh… I know, I know…" The result was futile as the raven pushed him away, hating being pitied. Izaya calmed himself, speaking.

"Then where is he staying? Does he actually know…"

"Well…"

~_A few days ago~_

Shizuo looked into the mirror, poking the mirror to make sure it wasn't an alternate universe. Ever since he'd woken up, the blonde had been very paranoid about most things; only believing the words of the people who sheltered him. And even sometimes he didn't take those words to heart.

He had just woken up and washed his face (well the lady who spoke through a PDA said that's what you do when you wake up) and left the door open.

" Shizuo-san?" The boy around his age (Jinra or maybe Shiran was his name) walked in to see the blonde staring at himself.

"You don't look like me… Nor does that man… But we both don't look like aliens…" Shizuo inquired as he tilted his head and watched as his reflection did the same. He poked the mirror again. It was still solid.

"Ha ha ha… Well uhhh… That's because you're… ADOPTED! Yes! That's it! You're adopted…"

The blonde stared at him with a blank gaze, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Hm?"

"Yeah, your parents were part of the… military. And your mom had you then only a few days later; they both died from protecting their friends!" Shinra continued to lie; hoping it work.

Why was he lying? Simply because if Shizuo knew the truth, he would've definitely gone insane; despite how amazing that would be to watch. Shinra wouldn't want to hurt his friend's psyche even more.

When he was done telling his tall tale, he saw the blonde smile and play with his hands childishly.

"My parents were heroes… That's so cool…"

Shinra remembered something and gasped. How could he have possibly forgotten about Shizuo's strength! Dammit!

"Listen! Shizuo-san, there's something about you that you need to know." He dragged the honey-hazel eyed teen to the t.v. and pointed to the American cartoon with muscular heroes.

"Do you see that man that's carrying that car?"

"Uh-huh…"

"You can do that too!"

The blonde's head tilted a little bit to the left.

"Yeah yeah! It's true~! You have unbelievable strength! Once, you threw a vending machine at a robber and stopped him! The police gave you a medal! But then you lost it…"

Shizuo's eye's twinkled with the mischief of a child and looked to the coffee table.

The brunette followed his eyes and jumped in front of the table.

"No! Bad!" His protests were ignored as the blonde picked it up without a sweat.

"Woooow! Look at me! I'm actually doing it!" Shizuo set it down gently before watching the t.v. again.

"Do you think I could be a super hero?"

"No. You're too young…"

"Darrrnittt!"

_~Back to present~_

"You lied to him?" Izaya asked, disbelieving.

"I had to. Sigh, I say just for now, stay low." Before Izaya could interrupt ; he continued, "I know you want to be close to him again. But just for now, act as if this is your first time seeing him."

The raven was hesitant but agreed.

Izaya _would_ get his best friend back.

**A/N- So I guess this leaves off on a happier note. I guess because it's going to be my birthday on Wednesday! I can't wait to turn 15! **

**Tell me, what do you think of my story so far? Do you like the way I set up Shizuo? Izaya? Shinra? It would be amazing if you would just tell me.**

**Review please!**

**Until next time, my unwrapped presents.**

**~Mikomi Ai **


End file.
